


Marble

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [29]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an old gaming table, set in a marble base; the kind his Uncle refused to let him play when he was a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marble

It was a big drafty room, but even though it wasn’t the most comfortable space to spend time on base it was usually one of the busiest. The lounge was in an out-of-the-way spot too, which allowed the noise to go unnoticed. Like many lounges it had a bar and many tables set up for people to sit and talk, or play card games. There were viewports looking out over the landscape and comfortable couches for people to recline upon. However, the biggest draw was a set of holo-gaming tables and a full listing of some of the favorite games dating back to the Old Republic. They were the classic casino-quality tables, clean tech and the playing surface was set down into a marble base. Huff Darklighter had one, and Gavin had always wanted to play it as a child, but was never allowed to do so for fear that it would be damaged by an overeager child.

Now that he was given a chance to play with such an exciting piece of tech, Gavin had claimed the table on many evenings, always challenging others to play one of the remote flyer games. Pitting A-Wings against B-Wings wasn’t so much fun, but in the depths of the programming there were old airships and even a few water-bound vessels. He could set up almost any environment and a variety of options would be given for battle conditions. It was almost better than the X-Wing Sims.

A few of the other pilots scoffed at him when he offered the challenge of playing, but some were good about trying it out and bought him drinks when he beat them in the game. Corran ruffled his hair and told him he was like a little kid, which was almost annoying but Gavin accepted that it was probably more true than not. Janson counter-offered with a first-person shooter game that was also loaded into the console and they switched between the games one evening until he could hardly see straight. Asyr kissed his cheek and told him that the games she’d like to play with him were inappropriate in the lounge, which got a laugh from everyone who was in hearing distance, and made him blush furiously for the rest of the night when they kept bringing it up again.

He learned new things about his fellow Rogues too; as they played they revealed parts of themselves. Inyri cheated with glee, not bothering to pretend she felt any guilt when she was caught. Gavin suspected that she was cheating more often than she was caught at it though. Klivian tended to get very focused, and when he concentrated he started humming something that sounded suspiciously like the theme music to an action holo Gavin had seen as a kid. Wedge and Tycho had both refused to play, but Gavin had caught them playing the game against each other one night when he had returned to the lounge to retrieve a forgotten jacket. They seemed to be embarrassed about being caught but he swore that he would never tell.

Uncle Huff had once told him that you could find out a lot about a person by the way they played, and Gavin was finding that it was true. He enjoyed the games, but he was also finding that he enjoyed learning new things about his fellow pilots. They had more complex inner lives than they had let him see before, and they didn’t seem to realize that they were exposing those lives to him during the game. He was already planning to ask about taking the game with them if they were reassigned.


End file.
